A Chance Encounter
by alexes
Summary: While on a brief vacation from Hawaiian Police Department, Danny meets a woman which leads to working a case with Hawaii 50
1. Chapter 1

**A Chance Encounter**

**Chapter 1**

Danny couldn't believe his luck, three days off, visits the most beautiful island for hiking, Kauii, meets a beautiful woman who enjoys hiking and surfing as much as he does and as they're exiting the plane talking about where to meet for dinner that night; the police stop them. It seems she's wanted for questioning by the police. Of course, she says she's innocent, one big mistake; Danny shows her his badge and she grows pale then begins laughing. Guess she can't believe her luck either.

As he enters the room for role call and assignments the next night, everyone looks at him. "Good job, Danny." "She's one good looking woman, bruddah." "What kind of game was she playing?" Laughter breaks out; Danny can't help but laugh too.

Captain Dann enters the room and the laughter quickly ends. He begins handing out assignments: "Danny and Yoshi, you'll be in civilian clothes tonight - you're going to play tourist in the Waikiki area. There have been reports of tourists being hassled. See what's going on and report back, understand?"

"Yes sir"

After handing out the rest of the assignments Captain Dann turns to Danny, "Hope you had a restful three days, Danny." He laughs and the rest of the police officers do the same, slapping Danny on the back. Danny just shakes his head and laughs.

------------------------------------------------------

As Danny and Yoshi enter their car, Yoshi begins laughing again; "She is one good looking woman, Danny, can't believe your luck. I know you can talk, bra, but you really had your work cut out to get out of that mess."

"It would have been a lot worst except Steve McGarrett was on the same flight and vouched for me and Tommy Hattero, you remember him, was there also."

"McGarrett knows you?"

"Sort of, Kono works for him and recommended me for a couple of assignments; sharp shooting and running backgrounds on people."

"Maybe you can get permanently assigned to the unit. Now that would be a sweet thing for you, but not for me. Kathy wouldn't like it too many long hours; wants me to spend more time with her and the kids."

"Yeah, Kono tells me the days are long, so far he likes it. Don't think McGarrett will ask me to join, already has a full staff."

"If he did, would you take the assignment?"

"Yeah, it would be interesting working for him."

"Heard he's hell to work for, expects everyone to be dedicated as he is."

Parking the car, they begin the long night moving among the tourist and locals, trying to keep ears and eyes open.

--------------------------------------------

Danny never expected to see Meihle again, but there she was standing on the corner. No, that can't be her, he thought, but as he got closer it was her. He strolled up to her very casually.

"Meihle, how are you? I didn't expect to see you so soon, considering the circumstances of our last encounter."

"Danny, listen I'm working. Let's get together soon." She starts to turn her back on him; Danny gently places his hand on her elbow. "No let's talk now."

"Listen Danny, I can't explain now what I'm doing here…..."

Suddenly a man in a very loud Hawaiian shirt steps up to them, "Can I help? Is the young man bothering you, young lady?"

Danny recognizes McGarrett, "I was just seeing if she would like to join me for a drink at Sally's. She doesn't need your help, all she has to say is yes, be glad to talk about our time together in Kauii."

"Danny, I'll meet you there in half an hour, okay?"

"See you there, Meihle. Will you be bringing your friend (nodding towards McGarrett?"

"That will be up to him."

Later at Sally's Bar - "Hi Danny, I really didn't expect to see you so soon and especially not while I was working."

"Working, just what is your job?"

Meihle pulls out her badge. "I work for the San Francesco Police Department Vice Squad, been following up on a case I started there."

"Ah and Mr. McGarrett was helping with his unit. Sorry, I didn't know, could have ruined your plans."

"You didn't; in fact, you made my cover very believable." A few seconds passed, "I really do hope we can get together when I'm finished with this case. Maybe you can continue my instruction on how to surf."

Before Danny could answer her, McGarrett joins their table. "Mind if I join you?"

Not waiting for an invitation McGarrett sits down.

"Seeing that you know Meihle and she explained she's following up on a case it might be best to keep your distance from her at this point."

"I don't know Steve; I was thinking Danny could help."

"And how would he help?"

"As the perfect victim, he's young, fairly good looking," looking at Danny and smiling, "He was trying to pick me up, remember?"

Steve glances at Danny, "Yes, it might work for you."

Danny sits quietly listening and watching them talking about him as if he wasn't there, "Don't I get anything to say about it and I'm certain Captain Dann would like to have a say."

"Don't worry about Captain Dann." Steve stares at Danno for a moment, "Yes, the more I think about it he might be perfect. It could get dangerous Danno. So far, well let me restate that, as far as we know they haven't killed anyone, but their violence has escalated. That's why Meihle came to Hawaii. Their last victim is still in the hospital."

"Just what do they do?"

Miehla starts to explain, "It starts off as simple blackmail. The victim, always married, is found in an embarrassing situation. The last victim refused to pay, said he was going to the police and take his chances with his wife. Well, he ended up in the hospital in bad shape."

"How did you get involved with them?"

"We've been tracking them for several months, we had several complaints, but when it came time to arrest them, the victims backed out, refused to testify. When we got word that they were moving their operation to Hawaii, I just happened to have a sit next to one of them on the plane. After a couple of drinks and my horrible life story, they told me they might be able to use me in their business."

"You pick out the victim and get him in a compromising position. Of course there are pictures to back it up. How far do you plan on going?" Danny asks.

"That's why I'm picking the victim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chief Dann was waiting for Yoshi and Dan after their shift, that was unusual, but the look he was giving Danny was anything but friendly.

"Danny, go to my office and wait for me. Yoshi did you find out anything worth while on the streets?"

"Yes sir, Kamala, he and his wife have a flower stall by the Hilton, tells me there is a hauole lady, very nice looking, on the streets checking out men in the upper scale bracket. He thinks she's looking for a easy mark."

"Good work, if he gives you anymore information, report immediately to me. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Yoshi walks away but looks back at Danny standing by Chief Dann's door.

Walking into his office, Chief Dann sits down never taking his eyes off Danny and certainly not inviting him to sit down. "Well it seems that the great McGarrett has called for your services, Danny. I don't like it when he goes after my best men, requiting them for his elite team. You work for HPD not McGarrett, do you understand that?"

"Yes sir."

"Whatever you report to him, you report to me. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Tomorrow morning you report to his office, 8 AM. Remember what I said Danny."

"Yes sir."

Yoshi was waiting for him by their lockers. "What did he say, are you in trouble because of that girl?"

"No, I'm to report to the offices of Five 0 tomorrow morning at 8 AM. But I think I'll get there earlier, you know to get a feel of the place."

"Good luck, Danny. I think you're going to need it. Can't believe the chief let you go that easily. He hates McGarrett and resents Five 0."

"I don't think he likes it, he made it clear I'm HPD."

"Man, you're going to have to walk a tight rope."

"Kind of like surfing, I just hope for a good ride and not hit white water."

The next morning Danny arrived at the building housing Five 0 at 7:30 AM, starting up the stairs he heard a voice coming from the offices and knew he was probably late. He entered the main area of the office and saw McGarrett on the phone, motioning him to enter.

He'd been in these offices before but mostly for leg work or called in for his sharp shooting abilities. But this time it was different. He was going to work on an assignment from the beginning. He was nervous but tried not to show it. He started to light a cigarette but from the scowl on McGarrett's face, he quickly put it away.

McGarrett hung up the phone, "You're early, good." Handing him some papers, "Look these over; they just came over the teletype. See if there is anything about Meihle or her involvement with the San Francisco Police."

"What do you mean her involvement? You don't think she's a cop?"

"I always check on whoever asks for Hawaii Five-0's assistance."

Danny started looking through the papers and was surprised to see that Meihle was a police officer in San Francisco but took a leave of absence when her husband was hospitalized. HUSBAND. He was recently placed in rehab section of the hospital and would be there for several more months as he learns to walk, talk and take care of himself.

McGarret watched Danny's reaction as he read about Miehle. He wanted him prepared and especially careful about working with her. She might be just as dangerous as the men they were pursuing.

Danny looked up and saw McGarret looking at him. "Well, I guess that explains her dedication, following them to Hawaii and hooking up with them. I wonder what she plans to do and if she'll let us in on it."

That reaction surprised McGarrett. He thought his pride might be injured, seeing that she wasn't really interested in him. "You don't seem upset."

"You think she hooked up me because of my connections? No, I told her I was a cop, an HPD cop, not Five-0. To be honest we didn't even talk about police work. It was strictly fun, no involvement on either of us."

"Good, let's keep it that way. You're going to have to be very careful. I don't know how far she'll let you hang."

"Understood." Does he tell McGarrett what Chief Dann said? As if reading his mind,

"Don't worry about Dann, tell him everything you're doing here. If there is something I don't want shared, I'll let you know. Can you handle that?"

"Yes" Danny started to ask something but thought he let it alone unless he felt compelled to pursue it.

"Let's get you ready for your role."

The two of them left the office and headed to the Hilton Alii and Danny's new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

McGarrett had called ahead to the owner of the Hilton and asked that a suite be available for Five-0's use. The suite was on the 21st floor, you could see the ocean from the lanai and feel and smell the sea breeze. Danny was impressed. "When do I move in?"

"Probably by the end of the week, we need to get your background in place and make sure you know your storyline. You'll find the right clothes for a swinging young man away from his wife while on a business trip in the walk in closet." Danny and Steve walked into the bedroom; Steve grabbed an elaborate bright Hawaiian shirt and gave it to Danny.

"It's a bit bright, wouldn't you say?"

"Perfect for a haole on a business trip, for the next few days you will be Danny Peters looking for a good time. Come on, we have a meeting with Darren Gavin. He's going to be reason you're here and also your contact."

"He's the designer of the new golf course Hilton is building, right?"

"Right, your family is thinking of redesigning the country club golf course they attend and want you to get his input."

"Okay. Don't know a lot about golf, so I guess I better learn fast."

When they arrived back at the Five-0 office, Chin had finished his background check for Danny's cover and Kono had set up a detail for coverage. They all conveyed in Steve's office to lay out the plan. Danny noticed Meihle was not included in this meeting and wondered how much information was going to be given to her.

Several hours later, after quizzing Danny over and over again about his background, his business dealings in Hawaii, and most importantly his home life, married life.

Danny was exhausted, hungry and ready to call it a night but Steve had other ideas. He sent Chin and Kono home and then went over all the information again and quizzed him for another three hours. It was one AM by then and Steve seemed satisfied that Danny was ready for the next step.

Steve turned to ask Danny one more question when he noticed that the young man was fast asleep. He was impressed by Danny, quick learner and not hesitates to put in the long hours necessary for working on any cases. He woke Danny up and drove him home,

"See you in the morning; I'll pick you up at 7 AM."

Before Danny could respond, Steve was gone. He just shook his head and wondered what life would be like if he worked permanently for him.

The day began as it ended, more quizzes, more questions, making sure Danny was comfortable with his story. McGarrett handed him the bright Hawaiian shirt and Danny knew it was time.

"Boss, you couldn't find a brighter one?" Kono asked.

"Very funny, Kono, it certainly will get me noticed."

"Yeah, every local will take you for a haole tourist for sure."

Danny was thinking, "It was good to laugh before the start of the assignment. It felt good to be a part of this team."

Steve looked at him, wondering if he was doing the right thing, Danny was so young. Steve had done a background check on him and found Danny's history interesting. It seemed Chin also knew Danny and confirmed his instinct that this young man could be trusted with any assignment given him. But looking at him now kidding around with Kono and Chin looking so young but confident, he wondered. He fit easily into the team, Kono and Chin accepted him and seemed to follow his leadership. Well, we'll see how he does.

"Gentleman, its time; Danno Gavin is on his way. He'll meet you outside and take you around. You'll see Meihle but remember let her approach you."

"Understood, Steve."

Steve watched him leave, Kono following. Chin looked at Steve, "He'll be all right Steve. He's young but I told you look beyond his youth. He's an excellent police officer."

"We'll see, Chin. Kono has first watch, you take over and then Officer Hilton. I don't think Miehle will make a move right away but I want us ready. She could be in to great a hurry to make the case and make mistakes and I want us ready."

"Everyone is ready, Steve."

Steve hoped this would go smoothly, but only he and Danny knew about Meihle's connection to this assignment and how personal this was to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Danny looked and acted like the perfect tourist for two days. He admired the view and enjoyed the hospitality of his host. He played golf with Darren and amazed himself that he actually enjoyed the game. He was thinking to himself that this life wasn't so bad, he could get used to it. Then he saw Meihle in the lobby of the hotel and reality of why he was there came back. He said and did nothing, just waited to see what she would do. He stopped at the lobby desk and asked for his messages. There were quite a few from his "wife" and one from his "friend" Steve to call his office.

He headed for the bar, where he could see Meihle waiting by the entrance. He smiled at her as he entered. He saw Hilton sitting at a table so he sat at the bar. Meihle came into the bar and very casually sat down next to him. Again he smiled at her and she smiled back, asking how he was enjoying his stay in Hawaii.

Hilton left the bar area but returned a few minutes later.

They continued to converse and then Danny asked her to join him for dinner. They set a date for later in the evening and left the bar together. Danny stopped again at the lobby desk and arranged for reservations for dinner for two, then he went back to Meihle and arranged to meet her in the lobby at 7; he headed for the elevators and Meihle waved as she left the hotel.

As he entered his room, he could hear the telephone ringing. He didn't have to guess who was on the line.

Danny met Meihle in the lobby and headed for the main dining area. They were seated in a nice quiet area, candlelight, very romantic. Miehle was impressed. After dinner they left to enjoy the night life of Hawaii always followed discreetly at first by Kono and then McGarrett. At 2 am it was time to call it a night, Miehle suggesting that they stop at the bar for a night cap, by then they had quite a few drinks. Danny was feeling a bit tipsy but Miehle seemed fine. After one more drink, Miehle took Danny's key and they went to his room.

When they entered and turned on the lights Miehle was surprised to find McGarrett sitting there waiting for them.

"How do you expect me to get them up here to take pictures if you're here?"

"One, they aren't around here or do you plan on calling them?" McGarrett swiftly grabbed her purse and found the camera.

"Two, are you taking the pictures?"

Danny was a totally confused, too many drinks. He stood and watched the two of them talking but not really understanding what they were saying. Suddenly he felt dizzy, the room swayed and he passed out.

When he woke up, he was on the bed and it was daylight. He heard voices in the next room and went to find out what happened.

McGarrett, Kono, Chin and Miehle were sitting there with coffee in front of them talking. When he entered the room, all eyes turned to him.

"What happened? I don't remember anything except entering the hotel room and then waking up in the bed."

"It seems Miehle gave you a mickey finn. She had her own agenda planned for last night." Steve explained.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Danny was totally confused, his mind was still fuzzy and he felt sick to his stomach. He excused himself and went to the bathroom. He thought he was going to pass out again or maybe he wished he would pass out so he would feel better.

As he stood by the sink rinsing his face for the third time, he saw Steve looking at him.

"I'm okay, really."

"Yeah, you look okay." Steve replied in a sarcastic tone. "Doc is on the way over to give you a check up. I should have called him last night."

"I don't need Doc just give me a minute to get my mind clear." Danny splashed his face with water again when he turned to reach for the towel he found himself on the floor..

When he woke up this time, again in bed, Doc was looking at him.

"Steve, he needs to stay in bed until I get his blood work analysis. You said he was slipped a mickey finn, all I can think of at this point is an allergic reaction. Until I know more he's not to leave this bed and especially not to leave this room. Is that understood?"

"I agree Doc. Let's see if the young lady has a sample of what she gave him."

Danny watched them leave, he tried to lift his head but when he did, nausea assailed him. He just closed his eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.

When they came out of the bedroom, Kono and Chin knew Steve was angry. Doc said he was on his way to the hospital. "Kono go with Doc and report back to me immediately with his findings."

"Right boss" Kono was glad to get out of there before Steve exploded.

"Wait, Kono, Doc. I think we need something from Meihle." Turning to her "Give me what you put in Danno's drink and don't tell you – you didn't."

He waited for her response, when she didn't, he took a step towards her.

"All right, I put a sedative in his drink. It's in my purse."

She started to get her purse, but McGarrett was faster. He picked it up and dumped the contents on the table. The usual things were there, compact; lipstick; a tiny camera; then he noticed the small gun. He showed it her and said "For protection?" He continued to look for the drugs. Finally he saw a tiny vial, half full.

"How much of this did you give him?"

"I don't know. It didn't seem to be working so I just kept adding a little to each drink."

Doc quickly took the bottle, "Let's go Kono." They rushed out the door.

Steve turned to her "Truth time, doll."

Miehle walked over to the couch and sat down. She looked at him, then just smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"We can do this easy or hard. I don't have a lot of patience at this point. I know your name is Miehle Peterson and that it was your husband that was beaten. I can't believe that the San Francisco Police allowed you to work this case. So let's start there."

Miehle looked at him, "The information you have from SFPD is sort of correct. I work there, not as a police officer but as a secretary. I had a friend in the department send that information to you. The part about my husband being beaten, left to die in the street, and now in the rehabilitation section of St Mary's hospital was all correct. He doesn't remember anything or anyone and probably never will."

Miehle stopped talking for a moment and just stared off in the distance.

"How did you get the information about the men who beat your husband?"

"I told you I work for SFPD and have friends who were working the case. I did meet Don Samuals and Mike Costas on the plane like I told you. I didn't plan on meeting Danny in Kauii, I was following orders from them. They're only part of the organization; I know there is someone higher up. Anyway, they saw a mark in Kauii and wanted me to follow him and get to know him but his wife showed up unexpectedly. They went back to the hotel in Waikiki and I decided to stay for a few days. That's when I met Danny."

"That doesn't explain last night, the drug you gave Danny, the gun, the camera."

"I was suddenly afraid for Danny. I like him. He's a nice guy. So I thought if I drugged him took some pictures that would be enough for them."

Steve kept looking at her, something just didn't feel right.

"Did they know you were meeting him last night?"

"I told them I met someone who might me a good hit."

"And they just let you go out with him, no plans to meet at a hotel to take the picture," it wasn't a question, a flat statement.

Miehle was silent again.

Steve walked toward the bedroom where Chin was standing. Chin shook his head, he didn't believe her either. He looked at Danny in a deep sleep. Something was wrong with the picture. He turned back to her.

"And what were you going to do, strip him, lay down next to him, how were you going to take the pictures?

She just stared at him, "I have nothing more to say."

"We've only just begun. Let's go over your story again."

Miehle just stared at him for a moment and then repeated her story again, the exact same story.

Steve just looked at her for a moment when she finished. He started to say something when Kono came in.

"Doc said Danny will be okay, just let him sleep it off and monitor him. It was an allergic reaction to the drug she gave him. Not fatal but if she gave him any more he would have been in deep trouble. Boss, Doc said he would be over to check Danny later."

Steve took one last look at Danny, walked over to Miehle taking her by the arm,"Let's go we'll finish this in the office."

She tried to pull her arm away him but he had a tight grip.

"If they see me leaving with you, my involvement will be over."

"Not if you're in cuffs. Cuff her Kono. Let's go. Chin stay with Danno, I'll have Duke or Hilton come and relieve you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Down in the lobby Willie Sumalle was waiting for Miehle's signal to come upstairs. He was surprised when the elevator opened and out comes Miehle in cuffs with McGarrett having a tight hold on her arm. He quickly walks over to the bank of telephones informing Mike of the latest development.

McGarret enters his office with Miehle and Kono behind him.

"Sit down." Looking at Miehle and pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

McGarrett leaned against the edge of his desk, staring at her, not saying a word.

"Are you going to uncuff me?" After a pause, "How long are you going to hold me?"

Again no one speaks, McGarrett keeps looking at her.

"I don't know what you want me to say. All right, it was stupid to spike Danny's drink but I didn't know he was going to have a reaction. All I was trying to do was get the pictures they wanted. I know Danny would never have sex with me willingly." Sitting back, "It was a bad idea."

Steve got up and opened the door to the lanai. He just stood for a few minutes. Finally he turned to her, "I don't believe you."

Danny finally woke up from his deep sleep, took a shower, got dressed and entered the living room. Officer Hilton was now with him.

"Got to call Captain Dann, and let him know what's going on."

"Danny, I don't think McGarrett wants you to use the phone yet, give him another hour."

"It's been, what, two days since I last reported in to him. I don't think so, bro. Better I see him in person anyway. Come on, let's go."

"I don't think McGarrett is going to like you leaving here."

"Don't worry; I'll answer for it, not you."

As they leave the hotel, Willie follows them at a distance. When they enter the police department, Willie quickly finds a phone to tell his bosses the latest.

In a half hour, Mike and Don join him.

"They've been in there a long time." Don says.

"It takes time to talk to police and write a report. Did they bring Miehle here?"

"I don't know, you told me to stay at the hotel."

"If she was free, she would have called." Mike replies.

"Let's start at the beginning again." McGarrett sits down at his desk, pulling a pen and paper toward him. "You say your husband was the one beaten up by this gang and that's why you want them captured."

"Yes, you know that. You read what my superiors sent you. I want them arrested for what they did but you need proof and no one wants to testify."

"And what organization do you work for?"

"The San Francisco Police Department, you know this already."

"Funny, I called SFPD and they never heard of you."

Danny and Hilton leave the building and walk toward the car.

"I guess he took the news all right, seeing you're still in one piece."

"Yeah, but he wants me off the case immediately. Better get over to the Five0 office and let Steve know the latest."

Mike and Don walk toward Hilton and Danny. Danny notices a car pulling close to them as he's about to alert Hilton, Mike knocks Hilton to the ground, and Don grabs Danny throwing him into the car. As Mike jumps into the car now gaining speed, Hilton runs to the police car and calls dispatch.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Mike has his body pinning Danny to the floor of the car. Danny tries to push him off but Mike has the upper advantage. He hits Danny several more times, pins his arms and ties his wrist.

"This wasn't a smart move. Did you see that guy run to the patrol car and reach for the mike? Let's just dump him and get out of here."

"Where are we going to go, Mike? This is an island. Willie pull over in that parking lot."

"Willie go back to the police station, no one saw you with us. Just listen and then give us a call. Will take him back to the house; Mike gag him and blindfold him. Make sure his hands are tied good and tight."

"Would you like to explain why they don't know who you are?" McGarrett asks.

Miehle just sits there and stares at McGarrett. "I want my lawyer."

May buzzes McGarrett's phone line saying, "Hilton is on the line and vital he talks to you immediately."

"Put him through. Go ahead Hilton. What? How long ago? How many men? Did you get a license number? Right, keep me informed."

McGarrett hangs up the phone slowly and turns his attention back to Miehle. "Well it seems your partners have gone into another line of business. They just kidnapped Danny."

Miehle turns very pale, "Please believe me, my husband was beaten up and left to die by these men. I am trying to get proof of their guilt. The police in San Francisco told me they couldn't, no, they wouldn't help me. So I decided to try something on my own. I didn't mean for Danny to get hurt."

"Well, he's in trouble now. Do you know where they might take him?"

"They mentioned having a hide out in the hills. I never saw it. How many men were there?"

"Hilton saw two men, the third person was driving the car."

"That was probably Willie, he works for them. He was probably at the hotel watching me."

"You know his last name?"

"Willie Smalle, or Sumalle, something like that."

Kono says, "You know him Steve. We used him as a snitch a couple of times. Small guy melts into the crowd."

"Kono, go over to HPD headquarters, meet up with Hilton, and try to find Willie."

"Right, boss."

"What about me? Are you going to uncuff me now?"

"No, I'm taking you to HPD and book you personally for interfering with a case and impersonating a police officer. You can call your lawyer from jail."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Willie's standing just inside the door of the police station, hoping to hear or see something useful. It's been over an hour since they took Danny and he was getting nervous. The door opens and he sees Miehle being escorted by McGarrett and Kono. Now he was really nervous, seeing that McGarret was so involved with this mess. Willie decides to take his chances and leave hopefully unobserved but Kono spots him.

"Going somewhere."

"I wasn't doing nothing, just standing here." Willie starts for the door again.

"No, bra, we got a few questions to ask you."

Kono escorts Willie into a small room off the detective's headquarters. Steve, Officer Hilton and Chin are sitting there awaiting his arrival.

"Willie you can have the sit of honor." McGarrett says smiling at him.

That smile makes Willie so nervous he almost misses the chair.

"McGarrett I didn't do nothing. I've got nothing to report." Willie stutters out.

Officer Garcia, lead detective of HPD, opens the door, "Steve, Miehle's been booked and is now calling her lawyer."

"Good, when her lawyer arrives let me know."

The door closes and Steve resumes looking at Willie and smiling.

The room couldn't be quieter.

"What did Miehle tell you? You know I've always been a good snitch for you, right Kono?"

"Then be better one now." Kono whispers.

Willie looks around, signs, "If I give you everything I know will you speak up for me?"

Steve replies, "No deals, till I hear what you have to say."

Danny tries to open his eyes but can't, he's having a hard time swallowing. He tries to listen for some sounds to help him place where he is, but it is eerily quiet. He can't move much, no room. His arms are tied behind him


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Danny tries to open his eyes but can't, he's having a hard time swallowing. He tries to listen for some sounds to help him place where he is, but it is eerily quiet. He can't move much, no room. His arms are tied behind him

"Where am I? It seems closed in, maybe a box. Why can't I hear anything?" Danny tries to stretch his legs but can't. "Try turning over on your back. That's better, my legs aren't tied but I can't straighten them out. The air is fresh, not stale, so I'm in an open area. Wait, I hear something……..birds, yes, definitely birds. Come on, relax Danny, listen and use your senses. All right you hear the birds, that sounds like water in the distance, plumeria flowers, yeah that's their sweet scent. All right that means your outside. Trying rocking, that's it."

Suddenly Danny feels his confinement move with a thud and a rough ride starts. Going down hill in the box he's in begins to break apart and Danny is free but tumbling down a steep hill. His hands still behind he can't get hold of any branch, his body hits a protruding rock, knocking his breath away. He dare not move, his body and head hurts, thinking, "Well, at least I'm out."

"Willie, speak up now, or forget any deals." Kono says very softly.

Willie looks at Kono and knows if he doesn't talk now it's over for him. "Okay, first off that lady in there ain't no sweet thing, bro. She's tough and she told Mike and Don what to do and they told me. I don't know what her scam is, I really don't. It had something to do with Five-0 and her husband. As for where they took Danny, my guess is at her house, a small shack really, in the hills, she has a big piece of land on Waimae Bay side. I can take you there."

"Kono and Ben will take you, but Willie they better come back with Danny. Do I make myself clear?"

"Mike and Don won't kill him, they ain't no murderes."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Kona, Hilton and Willie arrived at the shack, walked around the area and began calling out Danny's name. "Kono listen, DANNY," Ben shouts again. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, its' coming from over there." Kono starts walking toward the voice. "DANNY….I can see him, he's down the hill. DANNY DON"T MOVE, WE"RE COMING TO GET YOU."

Danny smiled and thought "none too soon". He was getting a little worried he wouldn't be found. Should have known better, the team would never give up on him and he wouldn't give up on them either.

"Danny we got a rope and Hilton is coming to get you. I would come bro, but it don't look too strong."

"Very funny Kono; be careful Jim don't need two of us hanging unto this rock."

"Almost there, Danny; got you. I'm going to cut the rope off your wrists. Do you feel anything?"

"Tingling sensation, don't know how much help I'll be."

"We'll get off of this mountain in one piece, ready?"

"Mahalo, Bro."

"Don't thank me yet, not till we get our feet on solid ground."

Hilton and Danny make slow progress up the mountain with Kono and Willie holding the other end of the rope and pulling.

Chin and Steve await the arrival of Miehle and her lawyer.

Miehle walks in, her sweet, helpless mask has been replaced by one of anger. Her lawyer tells her not to say a word.

Steve, Chin and Manicote sit down and motion for Miehle and Mr Yamoto to join them at the table.

Steve looks at Miehle and smiles,"Well, would you like to revise your story, Miehle? We have the three men who helped you and there story is a little different than yours."

"And of course, you would believe them over me even though you talked to the San Francisco Police about me."

"We talked to Captain Schmidt and he tells a different tale than your friend Officer Kemper. By the way Officer Kemper has been relieved of duty and is facing problems of his own. Captain Schmidt would like you to return to his city but we have charges of our own, and you will face those first and when we're done San Francisco can have you."

Miehle looked at her lawyer and started whispering to him.

Mr. Yamoto cleared his throat, "Mr. McGarrett, my client would like to make a statement and hopes you will understand her confused state of mind; what with her husband in the hospital and those thugs who beat him walking around free."

"Save it for the jury," McGarrett looks at Miehle with disgust, "Your Officer admitted to beating your husband at your wishes. He says you planned it all, he's a wealthy man your husband. But it seems your husband didn't cooperate, he didn't die as planned and you panicked, leaving him with a mess. He's not too happy with you."

"It's still my word against his."

"Tell me why did you hook up with Danny?"

"Would you believe the simple truth? He's cute and we had fun."

"Why did you continue seeing him, knowing he was cop and all? Why did you start the crazy story, you could have just left Hawaii and no one would be the wiser."

"I don't know, it sounded like fun and it was until they kidnapped Danny. How stupid of me to trust them; they just didn't get it."

The doors opens, Kono, Hilton and Danny walk in.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Steve got up immediately and went to Danny's side. "You okay?"

"Yeah, bumps and bruises but it could have been a lot worse."

Danny turns to Miehle, "So we meet again. Willie is busy signing his statement; it doesn't look too good for you. I saw a picture of your husband," handing Steve a fax copy, "I see why you hooked up with me. Kind of look alike, don't we."

"Your nothing like him, Danny, you're everything a woman would want and I don't regret a minute I spent with you."

"Wish I could say the same. Captain Schmidt sent this with the picture. He really wants you in San Francisco; it seems your husband has awakened."

Miehle looked at Mr. Yamato and said, "I want to go home to San Francisco, can you arrange that with these officers?"

"It may take some doing, but let's talk, Mr. McGarrett."

"She stays locked up until we come to an agreement."

"Agreed."

Two weeks later Miehle and Mr. Yamato headed to San Francisco, an agreement was worked out that she would be spending a lot of time in jail, 15 to 20 years, without chance of parole, which was agreeable to all parties.

A note arrived at the Palace for Danny on the day she left.

Danny,

How can you ever forgive me? But please try I never meant to hurt you, I was just s_**o **_confused.

Mielhle

"Well, glad that's over." Steve gripped Danny shoulder.

"I hope your right, Steve." Handing Steve the letter.


End file.
